fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Aikatsu Rainbow Stars! characters
The following is a list of characters for Aikatsu Rainbow Stars! Idols Four Star Academy '|夏川つぼみ}} Voiced by Nakashima Yuki Shy and a daydreamer, Tsubomi loves to sing and dreams of becoming an idol. She joined Four Star Academy to both prove that she isn't just weak to the bullies of her old school and become a top idol. Despite this, she can get very emotional easily and easily distracted by the stuff she likes. However, Tsubomi also has a weak body structure. She's a cute type, who uses the brand Violet Rosebud, and her theme color is purple. She's also in Flower Song Class. '|幸子でいじい}} Voiced by Yuuki Aoi Daisy is thought of as cool and calm, but really she is cheerful, kind, and never gives up. She also loves donuts, and is also good at sports. However, she got bad grades in elementary school and isn't too good at subjects like math, science, and history. She's a pop type, who uses the brand Courageous Light, '''and her theme color is yellow. She's also in '''Wind Dance Class '|星空ステラ}} Voiced by Fukuen Misato Stella is cheerful, energetic and kind. Even though she isn't too good at non-idol related things, she tries her hardest and never gives up, even if she can be dramatic sometimes. She's a cute type, who uses the brand Hopeful Star, ans her theme color is orange. She's also in Bird Theatre Class. '|奇跡のなつ美}} Voiced by TBA Natsumi is fiery and friendly. She likes working hard and going towards her goals of making a unit that surpasses S4 and bringing happiness to her weak brother. She also is a little tough to get along with because of her passionate personality. Natsumi also looks forward to the future and hopes to reach her dreams. She's a cool type who uses the brand Summer Flare, and her theme color is red. She's also in Flower Song Class. '|百合野かな}} Voiced by TBA Kana comes from a refined family that is very traditional. Because of her upbringing, she is very polite, kind, although a bit stubborn. She's a sexy type idol who uses the brand Elegant Flower, and her theme color is purple.' '''She's in '''Moon Beauty Class.' '|宮本淳}} Voiced by Koshimizu Ami (speaking); Mimori Suzuko (singing) Jun is a fairly confident person, who tends to exaggerate at times. She can be serious at times, making dark, heavy atmospheres, and she can be hotheaded. She's a pop type, who uses the brand Pastel Dreams, and her theme color is green. She's in Moon Beauty Class. '|琴図面雪な}} Voiced by Hanazawa Kana Yukina is a young girl with an extremely shy personality. However, once you get to know her, she can show how kind she is. She's a cute type idol who uses the brand''' Sweet Star', and her theme color is pink.' She's in '''Flower Song Class. '|九条修}} Voiced by TBA Shu is a determined boy who's willing to learn anything, however he can be quite gullible. He's a cool type idol who uses the brand Shiny Numeres Light, and his theme color is blue. '|ルーズベルト}} Voiced by TBA Roosevelt is a prince of a foreign country and Shu's mentor. He is very kind, and never gives up. However, he can become quite serious at times. He's a cool type idol who uses the brand Shiny Numeres Light, and his theme color is grey. Royal Star Academy '|月野ひめか}} Voiced by TBA The current top idol, and headmistress of Royal Star Academy. She's kind, and never gives up, although she's also naïve and tends to push herself for the best possible result. She's a sexy type idol, who uses the brand Stardust Royalty, and her theme color is light indigo. '|高橋マリーア}} Voiced by Ueda Reina Maria is an energetic, thoughtful girl who always considers the feelings of others. She often gets into arguments with her twin brother, but she still loves him anyway. She's a pop type idol who uses the brand Flower Power, and her theme color is spring green. '|高橋九條}} Voiced by Hino Satoshi Kujou can have a bad temper around some people, however, when he's with his friends he's kind and gives extremely good advice. It is also implied that he is in love with Yukina. He's a cool type who uses the brand Surfing Star, and his theme color is dark blue. Other characters '|中野アエル}} Voice by Mizuki Nana Awel is an honest and curious girl. When she performs infront of others without a mask, she gets so nervous that she makes a ton of mistakes, causing her to be pessimistic about herself performing.Category:Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu Rainbow Stars!